Typical electronic devices include a number of components populated on a printed circuit board (PCB) that has conductive runs electrically coupling various point of the circuitry. In some cases, additional wires are routed above the PCB to couple other points of the circuitry, such as those points that are not in direct contact with a contact pad of the PCB. Efficiently routing wires and other electrical elements within compact devices involves a number of non-trivial challenges.